Life On Martha drabbles
by dancesontrains
Summary: Six fics written for the Martha Jones '1000 Drabbles of Awesome' tag on Livejournal. Gen, implied het and femslash . No spoilers beyond VotD.


These were written for the Livejournal comm 'Lifeonmartha''s Thousand Drabbles of Awesome fic challenge. All the entries are to be found here: http : / / community. livejournal. com / lifeonmartha / 443534 .html (and most of them are very good :D)

Gen, implied het and femslash (both Doctor/Martha and Martha/OC). One random crossover. No spoilers beyond Voyage of the Damned. The drabbles are all between one and two hundred words.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Posted November 6th 2007**

**4. Martha has an itch she just can't scratch - and asks the Doctor for help (take that any way you'd like!)From initial list of prompts by scarlettgirl**

Martha's chasing...something.

Well, that isn't strictly true. The Something has a name, but as it shuffles arounds the pine tree once more with a sock half up one over-large nostril and wrapping paper covering its mouth, whether she calls it 'Ilam' or 'Ilum' suddenly doesn't matter so much.

Martha waits.

Then she sees what it is trampling on.

'Doctor!' And then holds a hand in front of her mouth.

He appears with glasses on sideways and trousers slightly scuffed.

'Martha, couldn't it wait? I have...ah'.

She holds her glass of wine in one hand and the smashed massage machine in the other, while the Ilum hides under the tree and tries to pull the sock out with one over-large paw.

'You promised!'

**Posted on November 6th**

**For padawanpooh, Martha experiences zero gravity**

**Large amounts of this were shamelessly stolen from Douglas Adams.**

After a few minutes of the aliens-_Vogons?!_- slowly banging on the apparently solid wall of their own ship and calling for forms to fill, there was silence. Even the Doctor stopped kicking buttons and pressing levers for a moment to wipe his glasses.

Then there was an ominous sound. Considering that they were in the space version of a rubbish lorry, that was saying something.

The Doctor stared at the last button he had pressed. 'Ah. Right.'

Then the floor disappeared. For a slice of time, Martha was floating in nothing. There was no ai-

Suddenly there was nothing but light. And she didn't seem to be quite human any more.

'The probability of...'

**On November 7th **

**It's the end of the world and I feel fine**

For **aligoestonz**-"It's the end of the world as I know it, and I feel fine".

The Doctor had told Martha what would happen if his plan worked as they walked through the night.

_Deus ex machina_.

God from a machine.

Well, the Doctor was the closest thing to a God there was, and she would be travelling around the world _spreading the word_? The ironies gave her a tiny feeling of warmth as she hid inside a creaky ship or walked past yet another of the Master's slave camps.

And later, after Martha left him, when she wasn't with her family or working in her residency or trying to make her life again, she would walk around London at night and watch the people who lived and would never remember.

**November 7th**

**A Jones family wedding**

A strange beeping noise came from the Doctor's pocket.

Normally, if a world was in peril he might have ignored it. But today he was in the TARDIS on his own, so he scrabbled through his pocket to discover what it was.

It was a text from Martha inviting him to 'A wedding. 1 pm. 24th June. Don't be late.'

The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

On the 25th, he almost wished he had been captured by the Reugr (a race of giant moths. Very bad for the suit).

Why did Clive Jones' 'family recipe' punch have to be so strong? And why did Tish's new partner _have _to be Donna Noble?

**December 29th**

**No prompt**

Martha yawned as she pulled up her side of the blanket. She could see the stars through the holes in the roof, and wondered how many of them she had travelled past.

The man by her side shifted in his sleep. He had lost his entire family to the Toclafane several months ago; Martha had been impressed by the way he was coping, and their conversation about the Doctor had turned into something more. They had both needed it, the feeling of someone's heart pressed close to their own.

Martha's last thought before falling asleep was simply that she was happy and it felt good.

**December 29th**

**No prompt- just the first thing I thought of when watching Voyage of the Damned**

The Doctor said the words out loud, feeling the flames at his back and seeing their frightened, shocked faces. His mind went back to the Earth 'blockbusters' he had tried to watch, first with Rose and then with Martha. Their scenes of destruction, of fake worlds made by computers and of parallel universes had reminded him of the things that he was trying to forget.

But he would not run. Not this time. Martha had travelled around the planet for a year for him (and everyone else too, a voice like Romana's whispered in his mind). If he was worth her love, then he would prove himself in front of people who would remember.


End file.
